<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between raindrops by Snowyirees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618295">between raindrops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyirees/pseuds/Snowyirees'>Snowyirees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Salaryman!Mark, Vet!Jaebum, Veterinary Clinic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyirees/pseuds/Snowyirees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum barely has the luxury of a full weekend off, much less enough time for anything close to romance. But maybe... just maybe the father of his newest patient can change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief among his friends and family it's not the big dogs that cause the most trouble around the clinic. They might whine Jaebum's ears off and squirm like there is no tomorrow within the firm hold of one or both of his technicians' arms, but for the most part if they are not abused or unsocialized the visits are painless and relatively quick, maybe with a short cuddle at the end if they accept the treat he gives them as peace offering.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jaebum likes to call them gentle giants. Like the golden doodle he saw this morning who kept booping his snout against Jaebum's chest until he scratched him behind the ears, remaining calm even as they took his temperature to make sure the medicine was working appropriately.  Or Panda, the husky Jaebum has seen from pup to adulthood who is eagerly sitting next to her owner in the waiting room right now, ready to jump and lick Jaebum's arm until it turns red from her incessant kisses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nope. Other than a few exceptions it's not usually the big ones. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pint-sized dogs, however, are a whole different story. The more docile of them tend to simply yip until they realize there is no immediate danger, slowly warming up until they trust Jaebum enough to be moved about during the physical. Sometimes they cling to their owners stubbornly and force him to maneuver around the duo instead, but if that helps them feel safe then Jaebum doesn't really mind the additional hastle or longer visits. They aren't <em>too</em> bad, really. He's been trained to handle them and it'd be a shame if he still couldn't after six years into this profession. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unless they are chihuahuas with small dog syndrome. Then all bets are off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dear<em> Lord.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not even multiple sprays of Adaptil can stop the squirming of the one in Minho's hold right now, his fist-sized furry head moving a mile a minute as he bares his tiny pointy teeth at Jaebum every time he moves closer to the table. The barks are so high pitched and screechy Jaebum is already thinking of ways to make it up to his tech as he tries to make quick work of the syringe and vaccine vile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Hudu-ya," the owner sighs. "You weren't like this last time..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Uh, yes he was</em>, Jaebum wants to retaliate because this is the same chihuahua that wrecked bloody havoc a couple of months back, screaming at any bigger dog that came within a 10 foot radius and only becoming more impossible to handle in the exam room. But he is the doctor and simply gives the dog mom a tight smile, grabbing Hudu by the scruff and injecting with an ease that only comes from years and years of working in this type of mayhem. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is a prolonged screech even though Jaebum is already done injecting the vaccine. He gives the pup a few seconds to quiet down and realize the 'torture' is already over, shaking his head at how such a tiny little guy can create such a big fuss. He can tell Minho himself is trying not to laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jaebum reasons, massaging his scruff as Minho loosens his grip so he can maneuver the dog around to put him back in his carrier. The smidgen of freedom, however, is enough to send the pipsqueak into a frenzy as he turns and drags his teeth straight down Jaebum's exposed forearm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Hudu</em>!"</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Well <em>fuck</em>. Maybe it wasn't so funny. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's alright, Mijoo-shi," Jaebum reassures her quickly, pressing his palm against the cut just as it starts to bleed. She sees the smearing red past his fingers and starts to panic. Jaebum waves off the concern and tenderly coaxes her to open the carrier in her lap instead, turning towards the sink so he can run cold water over the bleeding wound. "It happens more often than you'd think, it's just a scratch. Minho?" There is veiled concern in the tech's face as he looks up, having put the patient back in his carrier and securing it shut. He's a good kid. "Can you tell Ryujin to give them an appointment in 2 months? That will be his very last booster shot." He redirects the last bit to the owner. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Of course, hyung," he replies, helping the owner out even as she continues apologizing to Jaebum. "Come on, Mijoo-shi, let's get Hudu all set up."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She concedes when Jaebum throws her a disarming smile, waving her farewell with his uninjured arm as she gives him another watery apology before following after Minho. It isn't until the door click shuts behind them that Jaebum sighs, letting the cold water tinge with pink for a good minute before he starts rummaging through the top cabinet for the topical antibacterial and larger waterproof bandages. He's still looking for them when the door opens again.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I told you to use a soft muzzle on him," Nayeon chides, marching towards him with purpose, hair up in a bun so high Jaebum wonders how it's not giving her a  pounding headache. "Why don't you listen to me?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum sighs yet again, letting her grab his arm without complaining as she looks at the damage before nudging him out of the way to look through the cabinet herself. It takes her less than five seconds to find the correct box. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I didn't wanna scare him, you know how they get." He pushes his hair off his face with his free hand, feeling the tightness of his shoulders and back at the movement as his cousin douses a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide. Jaebum hisses when she presses it down on the wound. "Ouch...!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Nayeon ignores him, grabbing the topical antibacterial and cotton swab. "You're lucky he got all his main vaccines last time, the last thing we need right now is our vet out 'cause a <em>chihuahua</em> of all things bit him!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum cringes as he stares at the sleeve of her blue scrubs but lets her rant away, knowing full well she is right for asking him to take extra precautions during this time of the year. As if the ongoing puppy and kitten season wasn't enough, another vet clinic two blocks down from them had closed a couple of weeks ago. The abundance of new patient requests that flooded their inbox had left them booked for the next two months. Ryujin had tried to double-book a couple of easier follow-ups to open up more time slots, but with the craziness of this week Jaebum was ready to throw caution to the wind. He needed another set of hands before he went insane. His original plan to wait for Nayeon to graduate wasn't going to work. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Okay, okay, <em>I get it. </em>I'll be careful, Nayeon-<em>hyung. </em>I promise," he teases as she finishes putting the wide bandage over his forearm, glad when a small smile plays at the corner of her lips. "Besides, I don't think the little guys like me too much. Do I smell different?" Jaebum sniffs his arm curiously. Animals were very sensitive to scents and maybe they were picking up something he couldn't notice. It's not like he changed his laundry detergent or softener, and cologne was out of the question because he simply didn't wear any. Maybe his deodorant? </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You don't," Nayeon scuffs, grabbing the iPad she had walked in with as Jaebum rolls the sleeve of his white coat higher up to keep the friction at bay. For such a small dog it sure was a pretty nasty cut. It wouldn't surprise him if it scarred. "It's because their <em>moms</em> are busier undressing you with their eyes than calming them down."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Huh?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Don't <em>huh </em>me, oppa," Nayeon glares. "Or are you going to tell me you still don't know more than half our clients are female?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I own the damn clinic, of course I know. They are paying customers, Nayeon-ah-" Of course he knew. He just chose to ignore them. He barely had time to breathe, much less flirt with overeager owners. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah, and if I have one more person give me a bitchy look 'cause they think we're together - which, <em>ew</em> by the way - I'm actually going to lose it!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum gives her an apologetic look, grabbing the unlocked iPad from her hands as she turns and starts prepping the room for the next patient. It's clear by her temper he isn't the only one having a rough day. "I didn't know they were still doing that..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And here I thought growing your hair out would help me, it just made it <em>worse</em>," she grumbles under her breath. Granted she is probably moodier because of the back-to-back appointments on top of her still ongoing schoolwork, but Jaebum still makes a mental note to make it up to her somehow. He needs to make it up to a lot of people lately, it seems. When she notices he hasn't moved from his spot she gives him an exasperated sigh and pushes him towards the door. "I'm just hungry and tired, just go so I can get things ready in peace, okay? Bambam's in room five."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum raises an eyebrow. "Bam's here?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Read. The. Chart," she says, then promptly shuts the door behind him. </p>
    <p>The waiting room is at the brink of chaos, or at least that's what Jaebum can make out by the view he gets of it from the hallway. Ryujin is running around with paperwork since one of their iPads decided to stop working this morning and even from here Jaebum can make out Minho's figure hunched over as he triages an urgent care patient, voice lost over the litany of barks and mews. Wednesdays are their busiest days by far, but with how things have been lately they might as well rename all the days of the week to Wednesday instead. Sunday, the only day Jaebum allows himself to fully close and not be on-call, seems like a million years away. </p>
    <p>As he turns he catches the eye of a customer sitting close to the sliding glass panel that separates the waiting room. Jaebum can't remember her name but he recognizes her and the cocker spaniel splayed over her lap, waving back at her amicably as she bows and blushes a deep red. He turns to knock on room five, but from the corner of his eyes he notices the way she taps the person next to her, pointing to her hair and then at him. Her companion looks at him and seems to gasp. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Suddenly conscious, Jaebum digs in the pocket of his white coat until he finds a hair tie, quickly grabbing handfuls of his hair and twisting them up into a high ponytail. His bangs and the locks at his nape escape the grip of the tie and fall out despite his best efforts to keep them off his face. He sighs and lets them be. There is no time to check right now. He knocks the door and enters right away, both because he knows Bambam could care less about formalities but mostly because he feels a bit like a zoo animal on display outside. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sure enough he is greeted by a grin that morphs into a surprised gasp. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hyung, your <em>hair</em>!" </p>
    <p>If anything it should be Jaebum saying that, considering Bambam changes his hair more in one month than most people do in their lifetime. Today it's cropped short on the sides and so platinum blonde it could pass off for white - it looks good on him, Jaebum thinks, grinning as he pulls him into a tight hug. There is a slight tug on his ponytail just as Jaebum is about to let him go. He grabs Bambam's nape and throttles him into a half-noogie. </p>
    <p>"Aaaargh, hyung- <em>no</em>! My hair!" Jaebum feels his stress melting away as Bambam flails about, laughing into Jaebum's shoulder.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Don't<em> 'hyung'</em> me, you punk," he chides, giving Bambam's cheek a hard pinch once he lets him go. "It's not my fault I haven't seen you in months."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Bambam gives him a guilty look. "The cafe got so busy. I just lost track of time and things got crazy, hyung. I'm so sorry." A pout starts forming on his mouth.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum tsks as he gives the cheek he pinched a hard pat before letting go, turning to lean on the examination table behind him as pulls up the patient's chart on the iPad. "I'm sure I can find a way for you to make it up." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'll give you a free drink next time," Bambam offers, putting the pink carrier on the table before he starts opening it up. It's bigger than the one he uses for most of his cats. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Make it three and we're even."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Bambam gasps with fake indignation, "It's a business, not a charity!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum laughs, watching a fluffy head pop out from between the open flap, curious amber eyes looking about before the feline jumps out, a little clumsy in her landing as Jaebum notices the roundness of her calico patterned belly. He lowers his palm as she approaches, letting her sniff away as she explores her unfamiliar surroundings. "So this is Lily? "</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Bambam nods as he pets the curve of her orange tail when she saunters back towards him, rubbing herself against his waist before moving to sniff the screen on the other side of the table. "I found her in our alley last week..." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"She isn't a stray," Jaebum says simply but it's clear Bambam knows already, a forlorn look in his eyes as he watches the cat move about. This isn't the first or second time Bambam's taken in a pregnant cat, even if his cafe is doing much better this time around. Jaebum still remembers the first time he met him, this young, passionate kid with an unparalleled love for living beings. He'd stumbled into Jaebum's clinic with snot and tears streaming down his face, a small injured sparrow in his cupped palms as he tried to explain how one of his cats got to it in the small yard of his cafe. </p>
    <p>He'd started taking all his cats to Jaebum since then, and there was truly no better proof of his trust in the vet than that. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's kitten season so I was half expecting one or two to pop up soon anyway." His blonde eyebrows furrow as he adds, "It just pisses me off that they care so little about her. She barely looks a year old, hyung." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum hums in agreement. She is a beautiful little thing but does in fact look really young, which he confirms as he scratches her chin and discreetly checks her teeth. She can't be older than 8 months old. Despite the countless times he's seen this happen it doesn't anger him any less than it does Bambam. Though as a professional Jaebum hides it ten times better than his friend.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"For now let's just make sure she is doing okay, yeah?" Jaebum says, ruffling Bambam's hair. He swats away Jaebum's hand, complaining about his hair but Jaebum notices the hint of a smile return to his eyes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Thankfully for them Lily is healthy as healthy can be, mild tempered and incredibly affectionate even as Jaebum palpates her belly and places the somewhat cold bell of his stethoscope to check her heart and lungs. He can't help but laugh when she starts purring as he massages her right ear, pulling the otoscope away as she swats playfully at his hand with her paw.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You really are a cat whisperer," Bambam laughs, taking a picture because he knows Jaebum adores him too much to complain about being put on his social media accounts. Jaebum gave up after the first try. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Says the guy that runs a <em>cat</em> cafe," Jaebum quips, examining Lily's left ear as she licks his wrist. He's throwing away the used tip when Minho comes in, a cacophony of greetings breaking out as he greets Bambam with a hug. Jaebum watches them with an amused smile as he turns on the ultrasound machine. "Minho, let's just do a FAST today, you don't have to shave her belly. Just grab the alcohol."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, sir." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"She doesn't need a full check up? Bambam asks, peering over Jaebum's shoulder as he changes the settings of the machine until he is satisfied. </p>
    <p>"You found her last week, right?"</p>
    <p>Bambam nods. </p>
    <p>The machine beeps as Jaebum grabs the probe. "I rather get some titers out of the way before we do a full ultrasound. She's doing really well for her age," Jaebum says, watching how easily she lets Minho maneuver her onto her back to expose her belly. She definitely wasn't a stray. "For now we just need to make sure all the babies are viable. We can get the meds out of the way if need be next tim. You got time to come next week at all?" </p>
    <p>Bambam hums, "If not me I can send Yugyeom with her."</p>
    <p>Jaebum snorts even as he gently palpates Lily's belly before wetting her fur and skin with the bottle of alcohol. Even thought Minho keeps her distracted she stays calm on her own, only jerking and meowing when she feels the press of the probe. "Isn't he allergic?"</p>
    <p>"You think that's enough to keep him away from cute animals?"</p>
    <p>The rest of the visit is a cinch, Lily remaining content despite the three vials of blood Jaebum takes from her small limb. She's the shining example of a perfect patient, chewing on the salmon treat Jaebum gives her with gusto as Bambam scratches down her back. He nods along to all the information Jaebum gives him, more of a formality on both their parts considering Bambam has done this multiple times. The visit ends up longer than expected, but Bambam's naturally infectious energy and the thankfully healthy expecting kitty are enough to put Jaebum in a good mood for the rest of the day. </p>
    <p>His pager vibrates with a message from Nayeon. Jaebum doesn't need to check it to know he's running late to his other appointments. But before he can bid his friend goodbye Bambam grabs the cuff of his white coat. </p>
    <p>"Wait," Bambam chews on his lower lip. "I have... a favor to ask." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum tilts his head in question. Bambam isn't one to ask favors, much less while looking as unease as he does. "Hmm?"</p>
    <p>"I know you guys are really busy and you can just tell me no if you can't, I won't get mad--" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>There is an adoring scoff as Jaebum boinks him with his knuckle. "Out with it, Bam-ah."</p>
    <p>"Remember my friend who works across the street from the cafe?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You have more friends than I can count on all my fingers."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Gosh, hyung, the one from LA!" Bambam grumbles with a pout, somewhat forgetting his unease. Jaebum smiles.</p>
    <p>"Oh yeah, that one." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes! Well you see, Mark-hyung recently got a puppy and he's been worried sick about him," Bambam tells him as Minho takes Lily from his lap and puts her in the carrier, exchanging a look with Jaebum as Bambam rambles on. Jaebum gestures to the iPad with him chin, glad when Minho gets his cue and grabs it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Did something happen?"  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's the thing, he doesn't really know and he said the issue comes and goes so the urgent care clinics have been telling him to just monitor it. He told me he has been trying to get an appointment but all the clinics are packed." Which isn't surprising considering they are all smack dab in the middle of vaccine <em>and</em> puppy and kitten season. It was mayhem all around to say the least. Bambam's voice contorts with worry as he continues, "I told him I'd check with you since I was seeing you today and I know you are really busy, hyung. Goodness, I can't believe I'm asking this of you," he whispers to himself, looking down at his feet with embarrassment.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum watches him for a moment before shaking his head in amusement. So much for such a small favor. </p>
    <p>"Make it four drinks."</p>
    <p>Bambam looks up. "Huh?"</p>
    <p>"Four drinks or I'm out," Jaebum repeats, watching Bambam's eyes light up.</p>
    <p>"I'll make it five! Heck, I'll give you a damn gift card!'</p>
    <p>"I could double-book them for nine tomorrow," Minho offers before Jaebum can ask how their schedule is looking up. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaebum turns back to his friend, glad at the utter relief in his eyes. "Would that work for him?"</p>
    <p>The glomp that almost knocks Jaebum off his feet is answer enough. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jaebum pulls the phone away from his ear, wincing when even the distance isn't enough to save him from the cacophony of noise on the other end. He can make out Youngjae's distinct laughter somewhere in the background, followed by Ryujin and Nayeon talking over each other. He doesn't need to<em> be</em> there to know Minho is trying to quiet them down. It's by sheer luck it's not Jaebum's turn to order yet, although the barista is not so lucky. The lady in front of Jaebum has a never-ending list of additions to her coffee, and it takes the barista at least three tries repeating it back before she gets it right. She's telling the lady the price when Jaebum brings the phone back to his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Kids</em>," he warns, "If you don't decide what you want in 10 seconds I'm getting everyone a iced americanos." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is silence, then a shrill of noise as they all start shouting again. Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose. This is not what he expected when he offered to buy them coffee and breakfast this morning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The barista looks at him expectantly as he steps up to the cash register. He gives her a tight smile, all but ready to hang up and just order the americanos when Minho's voice cuts through the noise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Check your messages, hyung!" And then the line cuts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough when he looks in his inbox there is a text with a neat list of all their orders. The barista is nice enough to just take his phone to input the order, gesturing to the pick up area politely once he pays. The ten minutes it takes for the order to be ready are enough for Jaebum to glance through the patient charts for this morning, all of which are consults and follows up except the little favor he'd slipped in for Bambam. The chart is empty except for the little blurb Nayeon had added after calling the owner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>                       Name: Milo <br/>
</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>                       Age: 2 months </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>                            (Breed: Poodle)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>                      Owner: Mark Tuan</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>                            C/O: Lethargy. Changes in bowel movement. </em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"JB-shi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaebum looks up, pocketing his phone as he thanks the employee and takes the paper-bag and cup carrier from him. He has to hold his own hot coffee in his free hand to carry it all, maneuvering through the line of people towards the exit door with care. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's making the turn to exit when someone bumps into him from behind and all Jaebum can do is watch in horror as the lid of his cup pops off and the coffee sloshes around before spilling over the rim and right onto a pristine white shirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry!" Yells the guy behind Jaebum, scurrying out the door and leaving Jaebum to deal with the mess. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a second Jaebum just stands there, watching the poor guy uptuck the right side of his shirt so he can stop it from dripping further down. The exasperated sigh the stranger lets out as he turns and heads back out of the store snaps Jaebum back to reality as he looks up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm<em> so </em>sorry about that," he calls out, walking out after the man. He's a few inches shorter than Jaebum, with a willowy frame and hair that shines chocolate brown in the sunlight. When he turns Jaebum can't help but notice the deep set dark circles under his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Christ. </em>He looks like he needs more coffee than Jaebum and the kids combined. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be," the man says, "It's not like it was your fault." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the frustration marring his face Jaebum can tell he is being sincere. It only makes him feel more guilty about the entire ordeal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My office is a few blocks down," Jaebum starts, noticing the chill in the summer breeze. There is no way being half drenched in coffee was comfortable in this weather. He gestures down the street. "We have extra shirts and scrubs, if you don't mind those."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man bites his lip, meeting Jaebum's eyes from underneath his wavy bangs before he sighs and shakes his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks but I'm in a bit of a hurry," he says with a tight smile. Jaebum simply nods, watching him jaywalk to his car across the street before Jaebum moves to unlock his own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite it not being his fault Jaebum feels a pang of guilt the entire drive to the clinic. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The sip Youngjae takes from his iced caramel macchiato is so loud Jaebum quirks an amused brow at him even as he keeps charting, finishing up the last bit of patient notes he has pending from last night. Youngjae lets out a happy sigh.</p>
  <p>"Coffee always tastes better when Jaebum-hyung pays for it."</p>
  <p>Jaebum scuffs, signing off on the chart before closing his laptop. "Says the guy who won't work for me full time." He throws a curious look at the clock, surprised no one has come to fetch him from his office despite it being a quarter past eight thirty.  </p>
  <p>Youngjae laughs. "Come on, hyung, you know I can't leave the family clinic."</p>
  <p>"Despite the free gourmet coffee?" Jaebum quips, watching Nayeon finally approach from the glass door, a little skip in her step. <em>Huh</em>. </p>
  <p>"A tempting offer," Youngjae teases, thumbing through the small insurance file in front of him, "But it's only free coffee if you buy it for me every day."</p>
  <p>Jaebum <em>tsks</em> at him. Even so, he is grateful to his SNU dongsaeng. Youngjae has no obligation to help Jaebum out, especially when he's already working full time at his parents' clinic in Suwon. The only reason he's here now, sitting across from Jaebum in his office and looking through a short term locum tenens contract despite his own obligations is due to the goodness of his own heart. </p>
  <p>Okay, maybe Jaebum going into a frenzy over the phone last night had a small part to do with it as well. Very small part. </p>
  <p>"Thanks for driving out, Youngjae. Seriously." His friend must notice the mix of both gratefulness and exhaustion in Jaebum's voice because he simply nods. </p>
  <p>"Don't mention it, man," Youngjae says, leaning back on the chair as he takes another sip of his coffee. "But you should seriously hire another pair of hands. I know you can <em>handle</em> it, hyung, I mean we all saw you during school juggling classes, the free clinic, <em>and</em> student gov but this is different. Being the main vet and handling all of the admin stuff is far too much. Even my <em>noona</em> gets overwhelmed and she isn't even a clinician." </p>
  <p>Jaebum bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from defending his workload, nodding at Nayeon as she knocks and comes in. Instead he reasons, "It's impossible to find someone reliable." </p>
  <p>"Is this about the new vet post you should <em>really</em> open up?" Nayeon asks, putting the iPad in front of him. </p>
  <p>Youngjae shakes his head. "I was actually telling hyung he should hire someone to take care of the business end." </p>
  <p>"Oh my god, I didn't even think of that. That's a great idea!" Nayeon replies, though Jaebum is too busy looking at the schedule on the iPad to notice her enthusiasm. </p>
  <p>"People cancelled?" Jaebum asks, voice incredulous as he stares at the red blocks in the schedule slots for this morning. He can't remember the last time someone had cancelled, much less two patients in a row. </p>
  <p>"Both the eight thirty and nine o'clock actually." </p>
  <p>Youngjae whistles. "I must be a lucky charm, then." He swirls in his chair, laughing when Jaebeom and Nayeon throw him an unamused stare. </p>
  <p>Nayeon points to the green slot in the schedule. "Bambam's friend and his puppy are here early though," she says. Neither Jaebum nor Youngje miss the happy sigh and dreamy look in her eyes as she double taps on the slot to open the patient's chart.</p>
  <p>Jaebum raises an eyebrow. </p>
  <p>"What's with the happy look?" He asks. It can't be the coffee. It's only been her first one of the day. But his cousin only sends him a warning glare.</p>
  <p>"What? Our thirsty ass clients are the only ones that get to enjoy eye-candy?" </p>
  <p>"What?" </p>
  <p>Across from him Youngjae lets out a knowing <em>ooooh</em> and swirls in his  chair again. "Yeah, hyung. Let Nayeon enjoy her eye candy in peace," he quips, ever the enthusiastic shit-stirrer even though Jaebum has no idea what's going on. Jaebum shakes his head and gets up. If he is running early on time he might as well keep it that way as long as he can. </p>
  <p>"Room 2, right?" Nayeon nods as he grabs the iPad with purpose. "Got it, make sure Youngjae looks over the contract instead of just flipping through it." </p>
  <p>"Wow, such little trust!" Youngjae calls after him as he leaves.  </p>
  <p>Sure enough the waiting room is empty except for Ryujin, whose busy disinfecting the front desk and restocking the hand sanitizers around the room. There is no sign of Minho anywhere so he must be in the radiology room prepping the machines. It's odd to see the clinic this empty, but Jaebum welcomes the unfamiliar tranquility of the space while it lasts. Their next set of patients were due to arrive in less than half an hour anyway. </p>
  <p>Jaebum knocks on the door and waits a few seconds before entering, glancing down at the chart. </p>
  <p>"Milo and Mark-shi?" Jaebum asks, looking up. He startles and comes to a halt as he meets the eyes of the equally surprised owner. </p>
  <p>The door shuts behind him with a soft click.</p>
  <p>Sitting in front of him is none other than the man Jaebum dropped half of his morning coffee on, the big brown stain now dry but still visible under the unzipped hoodie he has on. For a few seconds they simply stare at each other, too shocked to speak. It's not until the puppy in the man's lap yips at Jaebum and tilts his head in question that they're both brought back to reality. </p>
  <p>The man - <em>Mark</em>, Jaebum reminds himself - breaks out into a chuckle, the sound soft and lilting as Jaebum smiles in return.</p>
  <p>"You did look familiar," he tells Jaebum, letting the puppy -<em> Milo</em> - nimble on his fingertips. At Jeabum's curious look he elaborates with a shy smile. "Bambam posted a picture of you on IG yesterday." </p>
  <p>Jaebum hums, taking a seat behind the examination table. "Of course he did." He grimaces as he notices Mark's shirt again. It's probably beyond salvation. "I'm really sorry about your shirt, I didn't notice the guy behind me and--"</p>
  <p>"It wasn't your fault," Mark interrupts, and again Jaebum notices the sincerity in his tone. Despite not knowing much about him Jaebum can tell he isn't the type to lie just to please others. "Plus, I can't thank you enough for seeing us."  There is a tiny whine from his lap and the next second he puts Milo on the table between them, his little tail wagging as he sniffs his surroundings. "Bambam mentioned how busy you guys have been." </p>
  <p>"I'll admit it's been a bit crazy," Jaebum smiles as Milo approaches him. He lets the puppy sniff and nibble on the cover of the iPad Jaebum's got propped up against the table, ears twitching cutely as he gives a curious bite. It can take the brunt of his little teeth. "But we actually had a few cancellations this morning. And Bam-ah was really worried about you when I saw him yesterday."</p>
  <p>"It's been stressful," Mark admits. Jaebum notices the curious glint in his eye at the mention of their mutual friend but doesn't pry.</p>
  <p>Milo approaches him once he's done with the iPad, sniffing the smartwatch on Jaebum's wrist before giving his knuckles an affectionate lick. Jaebum chuckles,  opening his palm and watching the pup step on his fingers so he can press his cold snout into the center of Jaebum's palm. He is barely bigger than Jaebum's outstretched hand but infinitely curious, only turning to give Mark a quick glance before he ventures closer so he can sniff Jaebum's green scrubs. The vet chuckles again as the little thing stumbles while trying to climb Jaebum's forearm, surprised at how well socialized he is.</p>
  <p>Jaebum digs in his pocket and gives Milo a treat, catching the warm look in Mark's eyes when he looks up. Milo chews on his treat, wagging his tail in pure delight.</p>
  <p>"Could you tell me what's going on?" Jaebum probes, voice gentle as Mark's eyebrows furrow in concentration. His mouth opens and closes before he presses his lips into a thin line and looks up to meet Jaebum's eyes. </p>
  <p>There is worry there. Worry and nerves and just a sliver of frustration as Jaebum waits for a response. Nayeon and Ryujin might make fun of how oblivious he is when it comes to the owners of his patients, especially the ones who do little to hide their fancy towards him, but Jaebum has always prided himself in being able to read them well. All jokes aside there was a reason his clinic's new patient panel was always filled to the brim. He listened. Jaebum listened even when it seemed mundane and put him behind schedule. </p>
  <p>That's exactly what Jaebum tells Mark as Milo pads over to him again, looking for another treat between his fingers. </p>
  <p>"I'm not sure what happened before," Jaebum says, putting the iPad down and giving Mark his full attention, "But I promise I'll listen."</p>
  <p>Mark hesitates for a few seconds before he sighs and straightens up in his chair. The gratitude in his tired yet warm eyes makes something unfamiliar throb in Jaebum's heart as he listens to the story. </p>
  <p>Apparently the issue started during their visit to California last month, when Milo started throwing up after meals. The urgent care vet they had seen in the US had told him Milo had a mild ulcer and given him medication to control it, which had worked very well until they landed in Korea and the problem resurfaced. </p>
  <p>"I took him to a vet here about two weeks ago and she changed the medication because she said the other one was too mild," Mark tells him, rubbing Milo's ear as the puppy chews on the toy under his paws. "He stopped throwing up but ever since then he either eats just a bit or not at all. At first I thought it was the food so I changed it up to the one my sister was giving him in Cali but it didn't make things better."</p>
  <p>Jaebum nods, looking over the medication list Nayeon included in Milo's chart. "Are you giving him dry food or wet?"</p>
  <p>"The last vet said to keep him on dry food because he was getting enough water, but I started giving him wet food a while ago. He just wouldn't eat anything else." </p>
  <p>It was a smart move, even if Mark didn't entirely knows what was going on. Jaebum already has a hunch considering how strong the dose of <em>Carafate</em> is on the patient's chart. He has no idea what the other vet must have been thinking giving it to a puppy Milo's age.</p>
  <p>"Have you noticed behavior changes?" </p>
  <p>Mark hums in answer, letting Milo go as he wanders back towards Jaebum with the toy in his mouth. "He is usually very active but sometimes out of nowhere he gets very quiet and just sits on his bed." </p>
  <p>Jaebum smiles as Milo drops the toy in front of him before plopping down on his butt and wagging his tail at the vet. He really was an incredibly affectionate pup. </p>
  <p>"How often would you say that happens?"</p>
  <p>Mark tilts his head. "The behavior?" He continues when Jaebum hums. "It just... it happens randomly. I guess a lot of the times it's been when I try to take him for walks."</p>
  <p>"Have you noticed when it started?"</p>
  <p>The question puts another frown on Mark's face. "I'm not sure exactly when but it's gotten pretty bad this last week." </p>
  <p>It takes a few more questions and a bit more prodding from Jaebum to pinpoint what could possibly be going on. He can tell Mark's wariness in answering is not towards himself but his off-putting experience with the last vet. Though it didn't happen often, especially with the colleagues Jaebum himself knew, it wasn't uncommon to get owners seeking a second opinion or new differential for their pets. </p>
  <p>"Alright, little guy," Jaebum says as he coaxes Milo gently towards him with the toy, smiling when the pup waddles over in excitement. Bits and pieces of his bangs keep slipping out of his ponytail but Jaebum ignores them as he pops in the eartips of his stethoscope. Maybe he did need a haircut.  "Let's check out what's going on, yeah?"</p>
  <p>The puppy's mild demeanor extends to the rest of his examination, as he lets Jaebum move him about and listen to his heart and lungs. He is far too small for Jaebum to need any extra help from his techs, and all up to date with his vaccines and shots according to the medical records Nayeon acquired. It's clear Milo is very well loved, with a healthy well groomed beige coat and shinning brown eyes that blink up at Jaebum as he listens to his tummy for bowel sounds.</p>
  <p>"He's very well socialized," Jaebum comments, doing a quick temperament test before letting go and watching the pup flop back on his paws. He keeps Milo within the circle of his palm so he can continue examining him, palpating his body with practiced ease.</p>
  <p>Mark chuckles, frustration long gone as he'd watched Jaebum handle his puppy with so much care and attention. "I honestly think he just likes you."</p>
  <p>Jaebum grins. "Yeah?"</p>
  <p>When Mark smiles in answer Jaebum realizes just why Nayeon had been blushing so much. He's a handsome guy, dark circles under his pretty doe eyes and all. There is a certain elegance about him, even with the clear exhaustion on his face and the stained clothes he sits in right now - it's in the tilt of his head as he watches the scene before him, and the postured but still relaxed line of his shoulders as he grins at Milo's antics when the pup tries to get Jaebum's attention again. It's even in the way he looks up and meets Jaebum's eyes head on, the hint of shyness from moments before melting away into curiosity and a tinge of something more.</p>
  <p>"He was squirming away when we went to the last vet," he says, holding Jaebum's gaze.</p>
  <p>"Oh really now," Jaebum replies, fighting the blush that threatens to creep up his neck as he puts Milo down on the table to check the dog's ears even though he already examined them once. He pretends not to notice the way Mark hides a smile behind his fingers as he leans his elbow on the armrest of the chair.</p>
  <p>"He is friendly," the owner says, mirth still in his eyes, "but really <em>really</em> picky about who wants to play with." </p>
  <p>As if in answer Milo yips and jumps on his hind-legs, putting both paws in front of his little body and wagging his tail as he tries to get the vet's attention on himself again. Jaebum chuckles even as he continues his examination, happy the puppy feels at ease in his presence. It helps that Mark, despite his previous guarded stance, is equally pleasant.</p>
  <p><em>Pleasant to the eye as well</em>, Jaebum lets himself think as he steals a quick glance at the owner from underneath his bangs.</p>
  <p>But the slight distraction is cut short when he palpates Milo's belly and the pup whimpers and pulls away frantically, trying to escape Jaebum's hands as Mark jumps from his seat and moves closer to the table. </p>
  <p>"Milo, <em>Milo</em>, it's okay buddy," the owner soothes, reaching out to keep Milo within Jaebum's palm as he rubs his dog's ear with the pad of his thumb and pets his small back. "Dr. Im is here to help you."</p>
  <p>Jaebum tries not to frown at what he felt and keeps one hand on Milo while he uses the other to put in an order and page Minho. The puppy calms down but turns towards his owner, resting his head on the back of Mark's hand as he keeps whimpering. Mark keeps his voice calm but when he looks up Jaebum can tell he is anything but. Each time he pets Milo the back of his fingers brush against Jaebum's wrist, and each time it happens Jaebum feels the urge to hold his hand and envelop it in warmth. </p>
  <p>"Is this what usually happens?" Jaebum asks instead, pulling away once Milo is calm enough to get up and waddle towards his owner, pushing his snout against Mark's chest until he picks him up and puts him back on his lap. The pup curls up there, hiding his face in the bend of Mark's elbow as his little tail thumps weakly against his forearm. </p>
  <p>There is a knock on the door as Mark nods, a deep frown marring his face even as he greets Minho with a nod and watches him pass the vet a metal tray with vials and alcohol swaps. </p>
  <p>"If it's okay with you," Jaebum tries to give Mark the most reassuring smile he can muster as the frown on the owner's face deepens, "I'd like to draw some blood and get a quick X-ray of Milo."</p>
  <p>"Do you have an idea of what might be going on?" Mark asks. </p>
  <p>Jaebum holds back a sigh when the worry on Mark's face doesn't dissipate. He exchanges a knowing look with Minho, who coaxes Milo from his owner's arms into his own, before turning back towards Mark. It takes all of his willpower not to reach for the man's hand as he puts it on the table, fingers tapping nervously against the surface as if he can't keep still unless Jaebum speaks. </p>
  <p>So he does, not fully understanding why but doing it anyway because for some reason the look of distress on this man's face is enough to break him.</p>
  <p>"I don't think it's worse than really bad constipation from the Carafate the last vet prescribed," he explains, ignoring the surprised look Minho sends him for not waiting to do the X-Ray and labs before saying anything. It wasn't like Jaebum to jump the gun with an explanation before conducting the needed tests. "But I'd like to send in some stat lab work to rule out other causes or an infection due to how bad you are telling me it's been getting lately." </p>
  <p>"And if it is an infection?" Mark keeps frowning.</p>
  <p>This time Jaebum can't help himself and reaches out to put a reassuring hand on Mark's shoulder. "I really don't think it is, Mark-shi, but I promise we will give you all the details after the X-ray." </p>
  <p>It takes a few seconds but the tension in Mark's shoulders eases up the slightest bit. Something in Jaebum's chest twangs. </p>
  <p>They leave Mark in the examination room and walk the short distance to the radiology room down the hall, but right before he enters Jaebum stops, frowning as he tells Minho to get everything ready before he heads back to his office. Neither Youngjae nor Nayeon are there and Jaebum couldn't be more thankful. There is no way they wouldn't ask a million and one questions if they saw him rummaging through his cabinet and small closet right now. </p>
  <p>"I've used it once before," he tells Mark when he goes back to the room, offering him the pale pink button-down he found folded in the back of his closet. "Feel free to use it if that's okay with you, I know it must be uncomfortable to sit there in a stained shirt." </p>
  <p>The owner looks at it in wonder before taking it carefully from Jaebum's arms, a smile blooming past the worry marring his face. </p>
  <p>"Thank you." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It takes them a few X-Ray shots to confirm Milo's diagnosis, but Jaebum still reviews the abdominal scans a second time to make sure he isn't missing anything, sighing with relief when he doesn't notice any worrying signs on the abdominal scans. He lets Minho take care of the blood work before returning to the examination room once again, smiling as Mark looks up from rolling the sleeves of the shirt up his forearms. </p>
  <p>It looks good on him despite the loose fit, the clean line of his narrow shoulders doing little to deter from how well the color compliments his skin. </p>
  <p>God, even the way he tilts his head in confusion is cute. </p>
  <p>Jaebum clears his throat as he catches himself staring, taking a seat before he can embarrass himself further. </p>
  <p>"We ran a bunch of X-rays and Minho is taking some stat labs on Milo right now, we should have the results in a few hours."</p>
  <p>"Is everything okay?" </p>
  <p>Jaebum smiles fully this time, now in complete doctor mode as he nods in affirmation. He pulls up the scans on the computer.</p>
  <p>"I was worried about a bowel obstruction or infection, but he doesn't have a fever and none of the scans show any signs of worry. He does seem very constipated though, so we will take a stool sample as well.</p>
  <p>"So it was the meds," Mark mumbles.</p>
  <p>Jaebum grimaces in sympathy. "The dose of Carafate was too high for a puppy his age, but I'm very glad you started him on wet food when you noticed his lack of appetite. It helped keep him hydrated and probably lessened the discomfort to some extent."</p>
  <p>"Goodness," the sigh Mark lets out is equal parts relief and frustration, although Jaebum knew the latter was not directed at him. </p>
  <p>"We caught it early and I don't think the medication had further adverse effects. I recommed taking him off it as soon as possible and help soften the stool with suppositories."</p>
  <p>"Yes, of course, Jaebum-shi."</p>
  <p>Jaebum signs the chart before turning back towards Mark. "I'm really glad Bam told me what was happening, and I'm glad you were persistent about finding a vet. You did the right thing." </p>
  <p>At his words something in Mark's eyes melts and behind the exhaustion all Jaebum sees is warmth. </p>
  <p>"I... thank you. I just, I thought I was going crazy and turning into one of those dog parents." </p>
  <p>Jaebum chuckles, "Believe me if you were one of them I'd tell you point blank. Now, we will give you a call later today once we have the lab report done, usually my nurse calls if the results are negative but if they are positive in any way or if I'm worried I'll give you a call myself, and of course you can always just tell Nayeon you'd like to speak with me directly if you don't feel comfortable or have additional questions." </p>
  <p>Mark hums in answer, relief clear on his face as Minho brings Milo back into the room and the pup runs straight towards his owner, yipping and wagging his tail in delight. </p>
  <p>"I've prescribed some suppositories for him, Minho will show you how to use them. We use an online EMR so all his medical records will be uploaded on it, including the ones you brought today - oh!" Jaebum laughs as Milo runs straight into his legs, putting his paws on the vet's shins before barking and running back between Mark's legs, "Someone is feeling better already it seems." </p>
  <p>"I must sound like a broken records but I honestly can't thank you enough," Mark states. </p>
  <p>This time when he smiles every ounce of it seems to be directed at Jaebum instead. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Despite how unsurprisingly busy the clinic gets in the afternoon - that too with Youngjae staying back to help with the evening patients - the same quiet yet warm smile keeps playing at the back of Jaebum's mind. He thinks of it as he puts a splint on a whining Samoyed, almost wrapping his own thumb along with the dog's injured paw. And again later on in the day as he performs a surgery and almost performs the wrong suture, kicking himself for letting his mind wander. </p>
  <p>"You seem distracted, hyung," Minho tells him, prepping to put the still unconscious Labrador in the recovery room as Jaebum puts the tools in the autoclave bin and disposes of his gloves.</p>
  <p>"Sorry," Jaebum sighs, taking off his surgical cap. "It's been a long couple of days."</p>
  <p>Minho hums in sympathy but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes says otherwise. Jaebum ignores him, coughing to hide the blush that threatens to rise up on his cheeks. </p>
  <p>It happens again when the rush has died down and Jaebum is preparing to close up in his office while the kids take care of the clinic. The third time he miscalculates and gets a warning sign on the computer Youngjae throws him out of his chair and pushes his windbreaker into Jaebum's arms, pushing him towards the door. </p>
  <p>"Out, I'll finish this."</p>
  <p>"Youngjae-ah, I think you are forgetting this is <em>my</em> office-" Jaebum tries and fails not to trip as he's shoved out of said office.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get out or I'm not signing the contract." </p>
  <p>"You already did." </p>
  <p>"Go<em> home </em>for godsake or I'll find a way to annul it!" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jaebum thinks of it again fadingly as he drives home but then lets the memory dissipate at the back of his mind. He is far too busy for any flings, much less any ounce of romance. The last time he dated someone he got dumped for caring too much about his patients and too little about his girlfriend. And who even knows if Mark had felt anything anyway. Although reserved the owner did not seem shy or unaware of his attractiveness, having charmed not only Jaebum but also the rest of his staff by the time he left the clinic. Jaebum sighs and runs his hand through the mess of his hair before leaning his elbow against the open window as he speeds through the freeway.</p>
  <p>Yeah, better to forget anything happened at all. </p>
  <p>By the time he gets home, greets and feeds each of the cats lounging around his living room, and then takes a long, steaming hot shower it's already half past nine. The exhaustion of another busy day weights down on his shoulders even as he eats his leftover bulgogi bowl and prepares for bed, the smile that had been replying in his mind all day all but forgotten in the favor of a good night's sleep. </p>
  <p>He's in the middle of brushing his teeth when his phone dings with a flurry of messages. Jaebum unlocks it as he keeps brushing, eyebrow raising as he notices they're from Bambam. </p>
  <p>He almost drops his phone when he unlocks it.</p>
  <p>                 <em>so hyung, i didn't know we were dating D:</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>                 i mean like</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                 you hot and all</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                 but i hyungzoned you aaaaaaaages ago</em>
  </p>
  <p>Jaebum frowns, typing back with one hand.</p>
  <p>
    <em>                                                                                                            What?</em>
  </p>
  <p>The reply comes almost immediately. </p>
  <p>
    <em>                mark hyung just asked if we are dating lmao </em>
  </p>
  <p>Jaebum chokes on his toothpaste, coughing as the minty foam burns the back of his throat. It takes him a good minute to recuperate and rinse off before he dares to grab him phone again. </p>
  <p>
    <em>                                                                                                           WHAT?!?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                 don't worry</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                 i told him you asked me but i kinda broke your heart</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                 skrrr skrrr ;) </em>
  </p>
  <p>                                                                                                          <em>What the hell, Bambam...</em>           </p>
  <p>                 <em>oh?</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>                 where you interested? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                 should ive just said no? </em>
  </p>
  <p>Jaebum sighs, leaning back against his headrest. The smile he'd worked so hard to push into the recesses of his mind pops back up and brings with it a flurry that starts somewhere in his chest and descends to his belly. He feels like a damn teenager with a stupid crush. He chews on the inside of his cheek, petting Nora as she nuzzles next to his hip underneath the blanket.</p>
  <p>                                                                                                          <em>I don't know </em></p>
  <p>It's an honest answer, more honest that Jaebum's probably been in recent months when it comes to his personal life, and the response that comes from Bambam doesn't surprise him. Despite his jokester tendencies that kid was a lot more perceptive than he let on.</p>
  <p>                  <em>is it because of the clinic?</em></p>
  <p>                                                                                                          <em>I don't have time for a relationship right now</em> </p>
  <p>The next answer takes a few minutes to arrive. </p>
  <p>                 <em> if you weren't </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>                  if you had time </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                  would you go for it? </em>
  </p>
  <p>Jaebum stares at the screen,  thumbing the last five words as he lets his head bang against the headrest with another sigh. Nora peeks out from underneath the blanket on of his lap, meowing in question before she flops back on her side and closes her eyes again. </p>
  <p>He thinks and rethinks this answer before taking a deep breath and hitting send.</p>
  <p>                                                                                                         <em>Yes</em> </p>
  <p>There is no response from Bambam after that, but as Jaebum lays down and finally rests his head on the pillow his phone dings with a new message. </p>
  <p>The number is unknown, but when he unlocks it his heart kickstarts into a frenzy. </p>
  <p>                  <em>jaebum-shi, it's mark</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>                  i hope it's okay that I got your number from bambam</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                  i wanted to thank you properly </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                  would you be up for lunch? </em>
  </p>
  <p>                  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not dropping this. NOPE. Even if I have to drag my ass and finish it months from now I WILL.<br/>JK the next chapter is written already. Would love some feedback as I edit it^^!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had tons of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well! Prepare your heart for an explosion of fluff^^</p><p>Is this a Bbam fic in disguise? I don't know you tell me lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>